Flor e Fruto
by Itachi Saru
Summary: O amor é como uma planta que a gente cultiva. NejiTen, para Ika.


Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto e Shueisha, não a mim.

-

-

**Flor e Fruto**

-

-

Tenten perdera os pais logo cedo, mas em sua memória estava marcada a personalidade forte de sua mãe. Lembrava-se especificamente das frases de efeito que ela dizia serem ditados populares, mas que ninguém conhecia na verdade. Uma delas era "Eu te fiz do nada, lembre-se disso!¹" e a outra era "O amor é como uma planta que a gente cultiva.".

Tenten era somente uma pirralha que, ao invés de brincar de castelos de areia, atirava kunais em bonecos feitos dela. As aulas na Academia não eram suficientes. Quando acertava uma kunai bem na cabeça do boneco e o saco com que era feita se rompia e escorriam grãos farofentos, como se fossem sangue granulado bege, ela sentia que havia nascido para isso. Seria mais uma kunoichi Mitsashi a acertar a cabeça de gente malvada.

Sentia-se incompreendida, no entanto. Ninguém ali parecia ligar sobre ser ninja ou não. Eram um bando de meninas bobas se preocupando com garotos bobos e esses gastando seu tempo com o que quer que garotos gastem seu tempo. Não parecia estar ao mesmo nível que eles, e por isso era sempre elogiada pelo sensei.

Na formatura, enquanto o sensei falava coisas bonitas e todos se emocionavam, todos acenavam para seus pais, que sentavam-se na platéia improvisada do auditório improvisado. Tenten não tinha para quem acenar, mas sabia que seus pais estavam assistindo tudo aquilo do céu e que sua avó, mesmo que não soubesse que aquele dia era diferente dos outros e que se tornaria uma ninja, estaria em casa cozinhando um lámen e se esquecendo do sal como sempre fazia.

- Hoje foi minha colação de grau, vovó – ela disse, misturando o sal na cumbuca em que fazia sua refeição.

- Hm? Como é? – respondia a idosa, concentrando-se em enrolar a massa nos palitinhos, tarefa que parecia mais difícil a cada ano que se passava.

- Hoje eu me tornei uma shinobi.

- Oh, minha querida, meus parabéns.

Vovó faleceu naquele ano. Tenten não tinha mais por que voltar para casa todos os dias. Podia finalmente dedicar sua vida ao treinamento, a servir à vila, a ser uma kunoichi; seu coração não precisava mais se preocupar com outras coisas.

Maito Gai era seu novo sensei. Ele era tão enérgico e tinha tanto amor pela vida e pela honra que os treinos eram metade duros e metade cômicos. Gai-sensei e Lee pareciam pai e filho, tão empolgados e, admitia, talentosos. Mas não chegavam perto de Neji.

O potencial de Hyuuga Neji era incrível. A cada treino ele os impressionava, tamanha classe e paixão com que realizava seus movimentos, técnicas desenvolvidas por ele próprio. Ao lado de Neji, ela era uma amadora indefesa.

Diante disso, Tenten decidiu aprender com Neji. Admirava-o e esforçava para acompanhar suas conquistas. Mesmo quando os treinos acabavam, Tenten dizia que ia descansar e continuava no bosque, treinando.

A admiração era tanta que, por um descuido, ela derramou, um dia, uma semente no chão.

Sua opinião, acima de todas, era a que mais fazia diferença para ela, e ele nunca parecia notá-la o suficiente a ponto de criticá-la, tampouco elogiá-la. Durante aquele tempo, chovia como se a água não tivesse fim.

Em uma certa manhã de treino, Tenten alongava seus músculos para começar:

- Eu acho que é uma perda de tempo o que você está fazendo.

- O que disse? – perguntou Tenten, ao soltar os braços que alongava.

- Você sabe. Essa sequência de treinos. Isso não vai te deixar melhor, só mais cansada. Você nasceu uma ninja mediana e não há nada que vá mudar isso. Se se arriscar, vai acabar morrendo em combate, como a sua mãe.

Não sabe-se pela friagem oriunda do temporal ou das palavras de Neji, Tenten se resfriou naquele dia e não voltou ao treino durante um longo tempo.

No primeiro dia de estiagem, quando o Sol apareceu sem barreiras, a semente de Tenten havia dado origem a uma plantinha. Tímida, frágil.

Tenten amava Neji e não podia viver longe dele, não importa o quão quebrado estava seu coração.

Dessa forma, retomou os treinos regulares. Sob o sol, a planta cresceu e se fortaleceu.

O time Gai participou do exame chuunin junto e ao final dele, o talento de Neji foi abalado. A derrota por Naruto fez com que ele fosse hospitalizado e refletisse muito sobre sua existência.

Acordou um dia e, ao lado de sua cama, estava um lírio cor-de-rosa dentro de um vaso e um bilhete:

"Um dia você vai aprender que tentar ser alguém melhor nunca é uma perda de tempo. Até lá, você estará perdoado desde que treine comigo."

Ele não sabia, mas aquele lírio era fruto do amor de Tenten.

Eles treinaram, cresceram, se apaixonaram e geraram um novo fruto que se chamava Yuri². De brinde, vieram outras sementes.

Tenten morreu em combate oito anos depois, mas estava sorrindo.

Durante aquele tempo, chovia como se a água não tivesse fim.

* * *

N/A: É isso aí, gente. Amem e façam a vida valer a pena. E mandem reviews.

¹: Isso foi tirado da história da "ceviche", de Grey's Anatomy.

²:Yuri significa lírio, se eu não me engano.

Eu queria ter aproveitado mais a metáfora da planta, mas saiu tão naturalmente que eu resolvi nem mexer. E ah, eu inventei tudo sobre a família da Tenten. Não sei nem se isso aparece em algum momento do mangá.

Presente para a Ika, que eu não sei se gosta dessas coisas.

Feliz 2010. :]

Ita, 4 de Janeiro de 2010.


End file.
